Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)
Michelle Rides Again (Part 2) is the second part of the two-part series finale (season 8) of Full House. It originally aired on May 23, 1995. Summary ﻿Michelle is rushed to the hospital, where Danny realizes that the reason why she was on the riding trail with Elizabeth was because she did not want to compete thanks to Danny putting too much pressure on her to beat Elizabeth and because of his fight with Morgan. Everyone is relieved when a doctor tells them that Michelle is out of danger, but she did take a blow to the head, so he has decided to keep her in the hospital overnight for observation. He takes Danny, Jesse, and Joey to the room she is in, and she doesn't know who they are. The doctor explains that memory loss is common with head injuries, and it is usually temporary. At home, on the day Michelle is scheduled to be released from the hospital, Andrew comes back over, and explains that the reason why he's been reluctant to kiss Stephanie is because he did not know how she would feel about it, but after what Michelle said a few days ago, he feels a lot better about it, and they share a kiss. Kimmy comes over and tells D.J. that Duane's cousin Wayne has agreed to be her prom date. She is surprised when Kimmy mentions that he is a professional at William Shakespeare's stories. Danny brings Michelle home from the hospital, but she is awkward. The family shows Michelle around the house in hopes that seeing familiar things will at least help her remember some of her life. The guys sing "Teddy Bear", the song they used to sing her to sleep with, and that does not jog any memories either. Michelle asks where her mother is, and Danny explains to her that her mother, Pam Tanner, died while she was a baby. The family continues their efforts to jog her memory, and Joey tells Jesse that his heart is just not in having their own TV show anymore. He agrees, saying that he doesn't want to have anything to do with anything that will take away too much time with his family, so they decide to not to do so. On the night the prom is scheduled to take place, Michelle finally starts remembering things. As D.J. is getting ready to go, Michelle comes downstairs and talks to everyone, and they all realize that she has regained her memory. D.J. explains to her that she was thrown off by her horse, took a blow to the head, and had a loss of memory. Michelle wonders how she could ever forget her family. Kimmy shows up and tells D.J. that Wayne is unable to make it, but she did bring someone with her to take D.J. who is none other than Steve Hale. She is delighted and the two share a passionate kiss admitting how much they've missed each other, leaving a reunion looking possible. Michelle asks Jesse how out of it she was, and he speaks for the whole family when he explains that it was like a part of everyone was missing, a part of her was missing, and that they stuck together and got through it, just like they always have and always will. Quotes :Jesse: Ever since Michelle's accident, I've really been thinking about my priorities. And anything that's gonna take more time away from my family...you know what, I just don't have the time in my life for it. :Joey: There's nothing that's more important than your family. ---- :Kimmy D.J.: Don't worry. I scrounged up another date for you. :D.J.: I'm afraid to ask. :(Steve walks up to the door) :Steve: Come on, D.J., let's get goin'. I don't wanna miss the buffet. :D.J.: Steve! ---- :Jesse: Michelle, I'll never forget the first time I saw you. I was in the maternity ward, and I was looking through the window, and I looked in at you and I waved. And you know what, you looked back at me, and I swear you smiled at me. Of course, the nurse said it was gas, but I wasn't buying it. :Michelle: Wow, we've known each other for a long time. :Jesse: A long time. You know, it's funny, when I moved in here to help raise you kids, I had no idea that one day, you'd be helping me raise mine. ---- :Jesse: Joey, I can't wait until you have kids someday. You're gonna be a great father. I mean, there's nothing like looking down at a beautiful baby in your arms and knowing that you created it. Of course, you're gonna have to find a woman first. :Joey: Yeah. It'd be nice to hold something warm and cuddly that didn't always talk about wood. :Jesse: It'll happen for you, pal. ---- :Michelle: How could I forget you guys? You're my family. :Danny: You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. ---- :Michelle: Can I ask you a question? :Danny: Sure, anything. :Michelle: You're my dad, right? :Danny: Yeah, that's right? :Michelle: So where's my mom? :Danny: (after a long silence) I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mom died when you were just a little girl. :Michelle: So even if I do get better, I won't remember her? :Joey: Well, Michelle, we'll tell you anything about her that you want to know. :Michelle: Was she pretty? :Jesse: Oh, Michelle, she was very pretty. You see, your mom was my sister. And you know what? You look just like her. Trivia *This episode marks Steve's first (and only, due to this being the series finale) appearance since the end of Season 7. *This was one of the very few episodes where Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen switched off consistently scene-by-scene so they had equal screen time for the final episode. *This episode originally ended with a curtain call during the closing credits with all the main cast members coming out for their final bows, with the words "Our Thanks, Our Love" also appearing after the copyright screen (this closing was cut from the DVD release of the episode and from syndicated runs as well). *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen did not know that this was to be the final episode of the series until the cast came out at the end and their real-life brother and sister, Trent and Lizzie Olsen, handed them flowers on the stage. *Reportedly, this two-part episode (which was originally shown as a one hour episode) was not intended to be a series finale. Though ABC had cancelled it, the WB network wanted to pick up the show, but most of the actors wanted to move on, so the producers ended up having to retape this episode to use as a series finale. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Quotes